Jailbreak
.png |name = Jailbreak |start =8:00 PM (PST), May 14th, 2013 |end = 7:59 PM (PST), May 20th, 2013 |preceded by = One for All, All for One |followed by = Battle Royale XI }} Jailbreak is an Odyssey Event and the twelfth in the series. It began on May 14th, 2013, at 08:00 PM (PST) and is scheduled to end on May 20th, 2013, at 7:59 PM (PST). Raid style bosses appear in place of standard quest bosses, with their total health based on a player's recommended front line. The total health of each boss increases as players advance through the event quests. As the health of bosses increases, so does the total event items dropped. Additionally, defeating bosses now gives a four minute window to collect double the event items. __TOC__ Story Far in the eastern corner of Neotellus lies the vast wasteland known as Fernaga. Many tell of a special oasis containing the "Spring of Life" hidden somewhere within the harsh landscape. Legend has it that one sip of the spring's water has the power to cure any illness or injury. "The rumours sound a little too good to be true, but if the god of life did make the spring, we might not be able to dismiss it entirely." Eager to know the truth behind the stories, the Heores set off for Fernaga. "If the Shadow King knew of such a wealth of life force... Eek! It makes me shiver just thinking about it." As soon as the words left Yvette's mouth, the Heroes felt a string tremor in the ground beneath their feet. Their sense of unease increased as they noticed a growing sandstorm in the distance. "What is it? Do you see something... Whoa! Could it be?!" They could see what looked like a cavernous mouth in between the gaps of the swirling sand. It let loose a frightful roar. "Th-that's Tartas, the ravenous dungeon! This is bad, Heroes!" The Sentient underground prison, Tartas, must have been sent here to look for the Spring of Life by it's master, the Shadow King. "Why aren't you runnung, Heroes!? Do you WANT to get eaten or something!? Aah!!" Knowing that escape was futile from such a large beast, the Heroes grabbed hold of Yvette to keep her safe and slid down the Tartas' throat. Something had to be done to stop the giant dungeon. Epilogue "Nemes really did seem to love Pain after all..." The Heroes finally had Nemes backed into a corner. She had nowhere left to run unless she heeded their demands and stopped the movements of Tartas. Nemes nodded her head meekly and whispered, "Tartas. Take my lord Pain and me some place where no one can reach us, far away from here." Tartas trembled at her words and heaved as it changed course. Following Selona's instructions, the Heroes managed to find the way up and out of the giant dungeon to safety. "Don't look so down! We did it!" Yvette exclaimed, "We managed to stop Tartas and save the Spring of Life! I'm sure that Nemes, too, will find happiness somehow, right?" The Heroes were doubtful. Giving up on the Spring of Life meant going against a direct order of the Shadow King. They hoped that Tartas was taking Nemes and Pain as far from the reach of the Shadow King as possible. "Since we came all this way, I'm going for a dip in the Spring of Life with Selona. How about you, Heroes?" The party smiled at Yvette's attempts to cheer them up and walked on toward the oasis. Chapters/quests Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rankings iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events Category:Jailbreak